Ice Queen and Spirit of Winter
by lovelifeloveyourself
Summary: Jack had always been there. But Elsa never believed until one day she lets her powers go...
1. Chapter 1

The winter moonlight glowed on the darkest of nights, reflecting upon the shimmering white blankets of snow. It shinned brightly above the palace of Arendelle, were young Elsa and Anna play at night. Secretly in the throne room with Elsa's so called "magic."

Above the playful scene a boy rest on the ceiling skyline, observing the two sisters. Every night he waits for the children to come out and play, so that he can see happiness within them. He is invisible to them, although he acts as if he is their guardian angel. Since he doesn't remember anything before he became the so called Jack Frost, he fondly watches over the young princesses admiring their youthfulness to play.

"Come on Elsa do the magic, please!" Anna said in a whimpering voice.

"Alright, alright, but only if you promise me you will help me build a snowman?" Asked Elsa.

"Of course I'll build a snowman!"

Elsa them swirled her hands in a circle like motion, and a sphere of snowflakes and shimmer shinned brightly within Elsa's hands.

"You ready?" Anna nodded with anticipation with her mouth half opened, as a reply to her sister's question.

Elsa then tossed the global sphere high above the ceiling, Jack Frost was spying on the whole thing. The sphere then exploded, just close enough the the skyline were Jack Frost was observing. Feathery ice crystals exploded and maneuvered their way around the ballroom.

"Hey! You better watch where you throw that!" Jack exclaimed, but the kids didn't hear him through the ice crackling and laughter that they had build up. Jack then grinned and came up with a youthful idea. He pulled his hoddy over his ice white hair, and made a ever so tender movement on the glass that separated him from the ballroom. With his pressure, he was able to push open the skyline and enter the room where the kids were playing. He then glided his way down towards the floor and made himself comfortable on the King's chair. He just watched them play, with observance ever so kindly. He smiled and chuckled at ever tiny gesture that the children made.

"Anna lets see who can jump the highest."

"I bet I'll bet you!

"I don't think so Anna." Jack said to himself "Elsa is pretty powerful."

"We'll see!" Elsa added. Elsa then spread her hands wide enough so that tiny mountains of snowed formed, each mountain getting higher and higher with each jump Anna took. Jack chuckled and sat up and sat down right to next Elsa, observing her power.

"Your pretty good a this kinda stuff." Jack stated. He then glared at her and at the same time admired her young childish face. "She's beautiful" he thought.

"Wait Anna! Slow down!" Elsa said in a frantic, Elsa's face now turned into a petrified expression. Elsa then lost her balance along the icy floor, and slipped. Jack attempted to catch her, but she fell right through his arms.

Elsa then made a one last arm gesture, while shooting the glittery ice from her palms "Anna!"

The ice then struck Anna in the head, and Anna's head flung backwards and then softly landed on a blanket of snow. Elsa then ran towards her unconscious sister.

"Elsa wait!" As Jack said as he stood in front of her, but yet again she ran right through him.

"Mama Papa!" Elsa screamed. She then hugged her sister tightly, and the once playful snow now turned into shards of sharp ice surrounding the princesses.

"It's ok Anna, I got you. This- this is all my fault. I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa said in panicky tone.

"Elsa you did nothing wrong, believe me please." Jack added, he then made gesture to comfort her but he then realized that she wouldn't be able to notice his kind gesture towards her, so he stopped his hand before touching her.

Jack then heard footsteps coming towards the ballroom, startled he pushed himself away from Elsa and flew to a pillar that was alongside the wall. The door then was pried open where the King and Queen stood.

"Elsa what have you done?" The King asked as he ran towards his frozen daughter lay.

"She didn't do anything" Jack thought to himself "they were just playing and then-then..." Jack stopped himself to think about what exactly had happened during the scene.

"Agdar what should we do? She's ice cold."

"I know what we have to do Idun. Trust me"

"I do. Come Elsa." The Queen added "We must find a way to stop your power, your power is not a gift, but it is a curse."

"A curse?" Elsa asked. She then brought her hands to her face, and became petrified of her own power for the first time in forever. Tears started to form around the bottom of eyes, and dripped down her cheek.

Jack had been watching the whole scene and felt the sadness inside of Elsa's heart.

"I'm a monster... A horrible monster!" Elsa screamed and fled outside the ballroom crying.

"No your not. Your not Elsa." Jack whispered to himself. "Come back and play with your powers just like what you were doing before! Please..." Jack let go the pillar and tumbled down to the floor in despair. He noticed outside the window that the King and Queen were galloping off towards the forest with young Elsa and Anna by their sides.

"Even though you can't see me, I still want to have fun with you. And if your not her to play with anyone what will I do?" Jack then felt the presence of the moonlight sky shine upon his face, as if telling him to leave. "You want me to go?" Jack asked the moon "But she needs someone, someone like me to help her get through this."

"Jack. Follow my commands, leave Arendelle and don't come back until I say so."

"But she needs someone." Jack added.

"She doesn't need you, she can't even see you."

Those words that the moon said to him, hit Jack right back into reality. If she can't see him then he can't help her in anyway.

"As you wish." Jack got up slowly and came up to the stain glass window that stood behind the thrones. He then glanced back at the scene that once was a playful place were the kids always played, but now turned into nightmare in Jack's mind. Jack then pushed on the window splitting it apart, and allowed the cold winter air to enter into the room. He took a step forward and balanced himself along the edge and took a huge breath in and jump off the window ledge.

"Wind..." he glanced back, then turn towards the open air "take me... home." The wind followed Jack's orders and carried Jack away from the isolated kingdom of Arendelle.

When the King and Queen returned from their journey to save Anna, Elsa went back into the ballroom to see what a mess she had created. But when she entered the room she saw the window open. She doesn't seem to remember anything about the window being wide open. She ran towards it, and noticed a tiny snowflake beside the edge, that had a face upon it.


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed throughout Arendelle's empty streets. After the incident between Anna and Elsa the kingdom then became isolated and quiet. And so Elsa became isolated.

Throughout her early years of trying to conceal her power, her powers grew stronger and more dangerous. She became afraid and lonely within her room, for every time she had the courage to obtain her power, it would only backfire to the princess and create more fear within her.

"It's a curse... Not a gift." said the princess in whisper voice. "Why do I have this power?! What's the point of me having? All I do is create destruction, and the only thing holding me back from hurting anyone are these... gloves!" The princess then picked off her gloves in an angry matter. She then flicked her hands in a backwards motion, and ice shards spread quickly across room, all were aiming at Elsa. The princess then quickly picked up her gloves and shoved them back on her to shaken hands.

Tears began to dwell in the princess's eyes, as she dragged her hands towards her face and buried her face into her hands "I'm all alone. Why? Why did you have to go?" Elsa looks up to a picture of her recently deceased parents. "You were the only people who understood, and now..." Tears began to rotate down her cheeks "you're gone." She then brought her knees up to chin and placed herself in the corner of the room, where she begged and pleaded for someone who could understand.

The Man in Moon watched over Elsa as she cried and pleaded, "Someone is coming Elsa." the Man in Moon replied. "Be patient."

Three Years later

After the triumphant battle between Pitch Black and the Guardians, Jack Frost had now officially become a Guardian of the children of the world. Jack had mostly forgotten the times he had spent in Arendelle, due to his battle between Good and Evil. But nevertheless Jack Frost remained his happy childish self, he now had children who believed in him so he was no longer invisible to anyone.

One day after a day of preparing for the coming of Easter. The Guardians had a urgent meeting, which required all Guardians to be present.

All the Guardians had gathered at the North Pole. Bunny was the first to arrive.

"Gosh golly Mate! Would it kill ya to have someone sort of ski lift to get to your place?"

"That would mean making a whole new pathway, just because your not used the weather." Santa replied in a sarcastic voice. "Are we all here now?" Santa glanced in front him, which revealed to him that Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny where present but Jack Frost wasn't to be found.

"Anyone know where the kid is?" Bunny asked.

"Probably playing with kids, and spreading the joy and laughter!" Tooth replied in a fangirl sort of way.

"He'll be here, but we must start the meeting now! Man in Moon says it's urgent." Santa stated in his rough Russian accent.

"Well don't wait on Jack's account, just start it already!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! Just hold your fuzz!" Santa then turned towards the moon and asked "What is it?"

"That's all your gunna ask him? Why not be more specific?" Bunny question.

"Just shut your little bunny mouth, he knows what I'm asking about."

A pause echoed around the room, when all of a sudden a large shot of blue light spread all throughout the room, blinding all the Guardians and making them collapse to the floor. Then they all looked up and saw, a picture of Arendelle in the midst of the blue light.

"What does it mean?" Asked Tooth as she recovers from getting up.

Then picture of Arendelle then changes to a picture of Elsa, crying in fear.

"Who is that?" Questioned Bunny.

Man in Moon then reveals Elsa's powers to the Guardians, a clio of her life from when she had hurt Anna, and the death of her parents.

"Conceal don't feel, don't let it show. You gotta put on a show, don't let them now." Elsa said in rehearsed way.

"What does she mean?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Why are we watching her?" All the Guardians asked to themselves.

Just when everyone believes that there is no meaning in what the Ma in Moon is showing them, another glimpse of Elsa appeared this time, it was hair preparing for her coronation which would be taking place the next day.

"Keep it together. Control it. You can not let anyone know." Elsa said to herself and she kept repeating the same phrase over and over again. "It's a curse, and I gotta keep it under control. Just stay calm, and you can do it Elsa." The princess said to herself. She then glanced up to a portriat of her father. "Why can't you be here to help me get through this? I'm still all alone..."

"I think I understand now..." Santa stated randomly. "Man in Moon wants a guardian to help her. But how do we know who it is?"

Just then Jack comes barging in, and pants and speaks at the same time "Sorry..." Breath "Blizzard... in Canada..." He then coughs and catches himself before her falls. "Why are all of you staring at me like that?"

The Guardian then fixed their eyes upon Jack, all their eyes wide open in awe.

"Guys... What's going on here?" Santa then points to Jack. "Uh?" Jack looks down at his torso and he finally sees that a blue light is pointing directly at him. "What's going on?" Jack questioned.

"It's you." Santa said. "You're the one."

"The one what?" Jacked asked. The guardians had completely forgotten that Jack had not been there for most of the meeting.

Santa then cleared his throat and stated "You're the one who is supposed to be the girl's own personal guardian!"

"Wait, what? I'm confused...What girl? And aren't I already a guardian?" as Jack said this he put his hand on his forehead in confusion.

"This Girl!" Santa then pointed at a shimmering picture of Elsa that was hovering over the globe.

Jack's eyes widened in the sight of Elsa. "Is- is that?" The guardians look at Jack in confusion.

"Jack do you know her?" Tooth questioned softly as she hovered over towards him.

"I- I don't know... I mean I think I do, but I can't seem to remember." Jack's head than had an intense massive headache that spiked all throughout his brain. He collapsed in pain. "Elsa..." He said a quiet voice, as if he remembered. "Elsa. Elsa. Elsa!" He stood up in complete excitement "Yes I know Elsa! 18 years ago I used to travel to Arendelle! A Kingdom, where Elsa and her sister Anna play!" He got more excited "Elsa had beautiful ice powers, and she would play with his sister Anna, and then one night she-" He stopped himself. "She hurt Anna, and... I left." Jack them fumbled down to the ground as if he hadn't shown any expression of happiness. Jack then looked up to the guardians "What's going on with her?" Jack asked.

"Jack..." Santa sat down beside him. "Elsa is afraid of her powers, and is in fear of being alone." Jack's eyes widen in disbelief and looks down at his hands. "She needs you Jack. She needs you more than anyone right now. Thats why Man in Moon chose you." Santa then plants his hand on Jack's back.

Jack looks up at the Man in Moon "But you told me... That she doesn't need me!" he becomes angry and flies up towards the picture of Elsa, and places his hand where Elsa's hand a visible. his hand goes straight through the picture. "You told me never to return... But now I see that, she need me, and I need her." Jack then quickly jerks his head towards the moon "I will show her what a true guardian is... She is never alone, I will be there for her."

"So you in?" Santa asked.

Jack just have a glance to Santa with a smile on his face "I'm in, or my name isn't Jack Frost!" Jack then thought to himself "Elsa... be prepared for I am coming back to Arendelle!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jack flew through the air like a feather, with a smile among his face while winds carried him to Arendelle. "Elsa..." he thought to himself "What made you so scared yourself?" he asked. "What could have lead you to think that you are dangerous? All those years when I had watched you play, you were happy without a care for the world and now you live in fear." He then made a gesture to speed up his flying with his staff "Don't worry Elsa, you won't have to live in fear anymore." He stated and flew through the air.

He then arrived at Arendelle by flying over the forest and saw Arendelle with a look of surprise. "What's going on here?" he asked. The kingdom was in full bloom, with dancing, music, and smiles among all the people's faces. Jack remembered Arendelle being joyful but not like this! There was ribbon and colors that decorated all the buildings of the kingdom with a gleeful atmosphere, and many ships docked along the waters with countless dukes and duchesses arriving in Arendelle.

"Is it some special occasion or something?" Jack asked as he maneuvered through the villagers.

"Come on mom, why do I have to wear this?" A boy asked his mother, Jack then moved towards the boy and his mother to listen on their conversation

"Because the Princess had become of age! It's Coronation Day! Soon Arendelle will have a Queen!" Exclaimed the mother, and Jacked lingered behind the mother and son as they walk away.

"Coronation Day? Queen? But I thought that the King and Queen were still alive?" Jack asked himself. He then decided that the only way he would get answers would be to go back to castle. After making the decision Jack flew towards his old entrance to the ballroom on the ceiling where he last saw Elsa and Anna many years ago. He expected the ballroom to be quiet and secure but instead it was bustling with servants and maids. "Woah there!" Jack exclaimed as he avoided a maid with a tower of plates coming towards him.

"Who knew we own eight thousand salad plates!?" A girl sang, Jack looked with an odd look and laid his eyes on Anna singing and dancing in the Ballroom. She was no longer the little princess with a need to be by her sister, now she is a beautiful young lady dressed in coronation attire. She wore her hair back with a bleach blonde stripe within her hair with a green ribbon that dangled. "Anna!" Jack exclaimed "Is that you?" But Anna paid no attention to Jack's question because she couldn't see him, Jack realized that it had been almost 15 years since he last saw Anna and remembered that neither Elsa or Anna could see him. Although Jack was filled with happiness at the sight of Anna, he knew his real reason to be here was for Elsa. He then flew past Anna and the maids and made his towards what he thought to be Elsa's room.

"Ok Frost, just stay calm and breath. You haven't seen her for a very long time, and she can't even see you but you will be by her side and make her believe in herself!" With anticipation he went through the door with his eyes closed and stood for a second in silence. He then slowly opened his eyes, which revealed to him the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Elsa.

The Queen to be was preparing her hair with a ribbon, in s sophisticated manner. "Elsa" Jack said "It's you! It's really you! You- you've become, woah..." Jack stated as he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Elsa had become beautiful, with her ice-blue eyes and porcelain skin that reflected her natural beauty perfectly. Jack knew that she was Elsa, the girl with ice powers, he knew that she was beautiful as child but now her beauty enhanced with her age.

She was staring at herself in the mirror, while pining her back with a ribbon that she wrapped it up into a bun. She then closed her eyes and sighed with anguish, she then got up and moved towards a manikin that had a beautiful velvet cape displayed on it. She reached for it then drew her self back in fear, Jack looked at her with confusion "What's wrong Elsa?" Of course Elsa couldn't hear him, but she then bolted towards her dresser and then took out a pair of gloves that she quickly shoved on her shaking hands.

"That's better." She stated, she then went back towards the cape and put it on with graceful movements. Jack was observing her the whole time, and was trying to piece together what was causing her fear. When Elsa turned around to reveal her whole coronation attire towards the window that faced the gates, but Jack only stared at her in awe.

"Your beautiful Elsa." He stated, it was as if he was looking at an angel.

Then Elsa turned towards a portrait of her father with a sad look among her face "Don't let them in..." there was pause "Don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be." Elsa sang to herself then made a gesture and removed her gloves.

"What do you mean 'don't let them see'?" Jack asked Elsa as he hovering behind her.

"Conceal, don't feel." Elsa then reached for a candle stick and a round box of some sort, and turned around to face the window.

"Conceal?"

"Put on a show, make one wrong move" ice particles began to form on the objects "and everyone will know." Elsa stated and then put down the objects that were now covered with frost.

Jack moved towards her, and finally understood why Elsa was being crowned Queen. The recent King and Queen must of died or else Elsa wouldn't be able to become Queen, and now she is afraid that she will hurt somebody because of her power.

"Elsa, what you made you so afraid?" He asked, but no response. "Elsa please tell me so I can-" He reached his hand towards her shoulder but went straight through her, Jack had forgotten that she doesn't believe in him and slowly moved his hand away from her. Jacks sighed in sadness and decided to let Elsa be until she is crowned Queen.

After Elsa ordered to open up the gates, Jack flew through the doors and left Elsa for the moment. "There is nothing I can do for her!" Jack screamed as he flew through the palace halls "Why am I even here, if she can't even see me?!" Jack then made a forceful gesture of his staff and spread frost all on the palace walls.

The maids and butlers all stopped in fear.

"It's the princess again! Her powers are out of control!" A maid screamed.

"How can she send her powers all the way to the other side of the palace?" A Butler asked.

"Because she has a curse, and can't control her powers!" Jack overheard this conversation and quickly flew towards the scene.

"Wait a second! It's not Elsa's fault it's mine! She didn't do any of this!" Jack stated but it was no use, none of the staff could hear him

"Enough!" The head Butler screamed "This is not the time to question the future Queen. Each of you know of her power and agreed to be calm when an incident happens. All of you vowed this to the King!" All the staff looked down at the ground in shame. The head Butler went on "It's the biggest day and Arendelle history, and it will be ruined but some accusations of scared staff! This incident will be taken care of. Now get back to work, and speak of this to no one!" All the staff nodded and continued their routine. Jack had observed the whole scene from above.

"If I hadn't gotten so angry, none of this would have happened and the staff wouldn't question Elsa." Jack said to himself "Man in moon, please help me understand why I'm here." Jack asked as he looked up towards the ceiling. He knew that he wouldn't get a direct response, so he decided to continue to observe Elsa throughout the day to try and have a better understanding as to why she was so afraid of herself.

Finally the time arrived for Elsa's coronation. Jack decided to stay towards the back and observe the scene from afar. Everyone within the chapel was of high authority, and Elsa and Anna stood at the front of the chapel.

Elsa bowed towards the priest, and a crown was placed on her head. Elsa knew what would come next. As she was reaching for her staff, the priest coughed and said "Your majesty, the gloves." he stated. Elsa gave him a look of discomfort, and followed his orders and removed her gloves in fear. She took a deep breath in and picked her coronation staff while shaking her hands and turned towards the audience. Everyone stood within the chapel, even Jack.

While the priest was saying ancient words behind the new Queen Elsa thought "Ok, conceal don't feel. Just breath, and remember-" She then looked up and saw someone standing in the back, a person she has never seen before but remembers.

Jack starred back at her with eyes wide opened "C-can she-"

But then Elsa blinked her eyes, that then revealed that her powers were having an affect on her staff. "What am I-" she thought to herself and then quickly reached back for her gloves and starred back towards the audience that was now clapping.

While everyone else was clapping Jack just stood there, in amazement. "Did she- she see me?" he asked himself.

Elsa then looked back towards where she thought she saw someone she knew, but there was no one there "Maybe it was just my imagination."


End file.
